There Are a Number of Problems with Clay Jensen
There Are a Number of Problems with Clay Jensen is the seventh episode of the third season of 13 Reasons Why. It is the thirty-third episode of the series overall. This episode focuses on Clay JensenClay Jensen and Ani Achola as the main suspects in Bryce Walker's murder. Synopsis The police interrogate Justin and Clay about the night that Clay pulled a gun on Bryce. Clay discovers that Ani and Bryce had a deeper bond than he initially realized. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD The police bring Clay and Justin in for an interview, after viewing the footage outside of Bryce's house. Clay denies hurting Bryce, and Justin insists Clay wasn't going to do anything. In a flashback, Clay and Ani’s friendship starts to bloom as they bond over a love of a sci-fi comic book. Ani makes Clay go with her to a cosplay convention. In Clay’s room one afternoon, Ani has Clay take his clothes off so that she can take his measurements. She then takes off her clothes and asks Clay to do the same for her. Later in the flashback, Clay drops Ani off at her house, and Ani kisses him, before retreating and saying she shouldn’t have. The cops discover a pair of underwear with Ani’s blood and Bryce’s semen in Bryce’s room (the same underwear Ani wore with Clay). While Ani was getting close to Clay, she was seeing Bryce and having sex with him. Around Ani, Bryce was a different guy. Not only was Bryce sweet and caring towards Ani, but he seemed to understand and respect her. The cops start to think that Clay discovered Ani’s relationship with Bryce, which then led Clay to kill him after homecoming. Clay says that he had no idea about the relationship and therefore couldn’t have been jealous. Meanwhile, Jessica started fighting with Alex. Alex is angry with her about protecting Justin telling Ani that he was with her after homecoming, which Alex knows is a lie. Alex screamed at Jessica in class. Jessica told him she’s “afraid” of him and that she knows he’s been using steroids for months. Alex mentions that he knows about her hookups with Justin, which soon becomes gossip. Casey Ford, a friend in Jessica's activist group, scolds Jess for returning to Justin after Justin allowed her rape to take place. Jessica says that she doesn’t have to defend her personal life, but Casey says that the personal is still political. Ani and Clay argue about Ani's relationship with Bryce. Ani lies to the police about her relationship with Bryce. Clay hallucinates Bryce, who tells him he will be everywhere for the rest of his life. Clay comes home to find Ani in his room, and notices she's afraid of him. Cast Starring *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Grace Saif as Ani Achola *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Brenda Strong as Nora Walker *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz Guest Starring *Josh Hamilton as Matt Jensen *Benito Martinez as Sheriff Diaz *Nana Mensah as Amara Josephine Achola *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Casey Ford Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images See also References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes